Hollowbark's Journey
=HOLLOWBARK’S JOURNEY= Chronology Preceded by The Untold Storm Followed by N/A Allegiances FORESTCLAN LEADER: DAPPLESTAR - brown she-cat with a dappled pelt DEPUTY: SORRELTUFT - orange she-cat with patches of white and black fur MEDICINE CAT: WILDBERRY - black tom with piercing green eyes APPRENTICE, SOOTPAW (light gray tom with piercing blue eyes) WARRIORS: SQUIRRELTAIL - dark grey she-cat with a large, bushy tail BUZZARDWING - brown tom with small white spots APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW PLUTO (formerly part of Flame's Group) - silver gray tom PATCHFUR - black tom with patches of brown fur APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW SPECKLEFACE - pale brown tabby she-cat with a speckled brown face APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW SKYWING - pitch black tom with light gray legs APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW RAVENFEATHER - black tom with dark blue eyes FROSTPOOL - pure white she-cat with APPRENTICES: FURZEPAW - tawny she-cat with green eyes BLUEPAW - dark blue she-cat with blue eyes. FLOWERPAW - dark gray she-cat, with swirls of black fur on her pelt WHITEPAW - white she-cat with green eyes, and black-striped tail CLOUDPAW - light gray tom with patches of white fur and blue eyes QUEENS: FIREFLOWER - ginger she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt (expecting Buzzardwing’s kits) CHERRYSTEM - creamy white she-cat with pinkish-orange tail (mother to Peachkit; golden she-cat and Adderkit; mottled brown tom) ELDERS: MAPLEFLIGHT - dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes NUTPOOL - light brown tom with amber eyes LIGHTSKY - light golden tom with green eyes SMALLBRANCH - golden brown she-cat MUDCLAN LEADER: FERNSTAR - mottled golden tabby she-cat DEPUTY: MOONWHISKER - grey tom with white paws MEDICINE CAT: BUSHPATCH - white tom with green eyes WARRIORS: OWLFLIGHT - dark brown tom with amber eyes MINTSHADE - golden brown she-cat FEATHERCLOUD - light blue tabby she-cat LAVENDERWISH - pale black she-cat with blue eyes CINNAMONCLAW - ginger she-cat with long claws GRAVELTONGUE - musky gray tom with black patches MOLEFUR - brown tom with amber eyes SPARROWPELT - ginger tom with white flecks BRANCHBIRD - very dark brown she-cat WEEDSPRING - yellow tom with brown eyes DUSKMOON - black she-cat with dark green eyes LEAFSCAR - brown tom with a battle scarred muzzle APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW (pale reddish tom with amber eyes) MOUSEFLANK - white she-cat with grey flank QUEENS: PERCHWING - grey she-cat (expecting Graveltongue’s kits) GINGERTAIL - ginger she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Owlflight’s kits) ELDERS: ASHPELT - black speckled tom with grey muzzle ROSEBUD - ginger she-cat with a broken foreleg VALLEYCLAN LEADER: SILVERSTAR - silver-gray tom DEPUTY: SUNWILLOW - bright ginger tom MEDICINE CAT: ROBINEYE - tortoiseshell she-cat with pure green eyes WARRIORS: RAINCLOUD - light black tom SPARROWFLIGHT - light tabby tom with piercing green eyes SNOWSTORM - white she-cat with black ears FERNFLOWER - tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICE, REDPAW (ginger she-cat) FIERCEHEART - light tortoiseshell she-cat BERRY - dark pinkish-red tom LEOPARDSPOTS - golden she-cat with a dappled pelt GREENEYES - black tom with very bright green eyes SNAILSHELL - dark ginger she-cat WEASELPOUNCE - black she-cat with a white underbelly APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW (light gray tom) NIGHTFISH - light grey mottled tom with amber eyes QUEENS: PETALMIST - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Weaselpounce’s kits) DAWNSHADE - creamy mottled she-cat (mother to Swiftkit, Tanglekit, Tumblekit, Milkkit and Mottlekit) BRIGHTSTREAM - white and brown she-cat (mother to Swallowkit and Frondkit) KITS: Swiftkit; tortoiseshell she-kit with tufted ears Tanglekit; white she-kit with ginger spots and tangled fur Tumblekit; pale golden tom Milkkit; creamy white tom Mottlekit; pale ginger tabby she-kit Swallowkit; plump dark brown tabby tom Frondkit; ginger she-cat with white ears and a black stripe on her head ELDERS PINEFALL - sleek brown tom KESTRELSONG - bright ginger she-cat TORNCLAW - black tom with torn claws SCORCHFERN - bright ginger tom FLAME’S GROUP LEADER: FLAME - black tom with a ginger tail DEPUTY: MAGGOT - black tom with a white tail tip OTHER MEMBERS: DRAGONFLY - brown tom with amber eyes JUNIPER - black and white tom SNOW (formerly Snowflower of ForestClan) - white she-cat with yellow eyes SQUIRREL (formerly Squirreltail of ForestClan) - dark grey she-cat with a large, bushy tail TAWNY (formerly Tawnyfoot of ForestClan) - gray and white tom with tawny paws THISTLE (formerly Thistlepaw of ForestClan) - light grey tom with patches of black fur STORM - light gray tom with green eyes WATER - gray she-cat WILLOWBRANCH (formerly of ForestClan) - she-cat with blue-gray fur WILDBERRY (formerly the medicine cat of ForestClan) - HOLLOW (formerly Hollowpaw of ForestClan) - tortoiseshell tom TWIG - brown tom SPOT - white-spotted she-cat with a ginger pelt BUG - almond-brown tom FLINT - white tom CINDER - gray tom LIGHTNING - white she-cat BEE - black and yellow striped she-cat BLIZZARD - white tom QUEENS: BLAZE - brown-ginger she-cat (expecting Twig’s kits) IVY - brown and white she-cat (mother to Cinder’s kits; Grass and Velvet) KITS Grass - brown tabby tom Velvet - white and black she-cat CHAPTER 1 Hollowpaw woke with a start. “Get up!” a small brown shape roughly prodded Hollowpaw awake, where he was curled next to his mother, Squirreltail. Hollowpaw recognised Twig, one of Flame’s minions. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Hollowpaw grumbled. Hollowpaw sleepily walked out of the den into the clearing where Flame’s minions had taken over. Hollowpaw had been a happy apprentice of ForestClan, until Flame’s rogues one day came and invaded their camp. Flame’s cats had won the battle, and ordered ForestClan to leave the forest, but he made the injured stay. Hollowpaw had been one of the injured. He also renamed Hollowpaw ‘Hollow’ along with the other injured ForestClan cats. A mottled white pelt flashed before Hollowpaw’s eyes, and Blizzard, one of Flame’s rogues scratched Hollowpaw’s pelt. “Oww! What was that for?” Hollowpaw complained. “Willowbranch and Wildberry are having their renaming ceremony. Hurry up!” Blizzard growled. Hollowpaw made his way over to the tall-rock next to Thistlepaw and a mottled queen, whose name Hollowpaw had learned was Blaze. “Alright, gather round.” Flame called out. “We all know why we are gathered here today. Willowbranch and Wildberry need to be renamed. Wildberry was the medicine cat of ForestClan, and had voluntered to stay with ForestClans injured and tend to Willowbranch, who had been very injured from the battle. “Ok, you two step forward.” Wildberry and Willowbranch seemed frozen to the spot. “Oh whatever.” Flame growled. “From this moment on, you two shall be known as Wild and Willow.” Instantly, all the cats dispersed as if the event was insignificant. Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot chatted with Wildberry and Willowbranch. “Oh well Willowbranch. At least you aren’t injured still.” Tawnyfoot reassuringly mewed. “She and you will be injured, if you don’t use proper names!” Maggot’s tall shape loomed over them. “Oh, sorry, oh ever so honourable Maggot!” Snowflower replied. “Good!” Maggot stalked away, his brown-spotted tail swishing as he walked away. “He is a maggot” Snowflower furiously whispered. As they spoke, two little kits ran out of the nursery. Grass and Velvet, Hollowpaw learned they were called. Their mother, Ivy, was surprisingly nice to all the ForestClan cats. Hollowpaw had figured he would hate the kits of rogues who had banished ForestClan, but Hollowpaw had come to adore them very much. “Hi Hollow, hi Thistle!” Grass squeaked. “Can we play a game?” Velvet asked. “Well, I’m not sure Flame will let us.” Thistle replied. “Oh.” Velvet disappointingly mewed. “We should be able to have fun!” she protestingly squeaked. “Grass! Velvet!” A plump queen came out of the nursery. “Okay Ivy, we won’t say mean things about Flame.” Grass meowed. “Yes, well, I’m sure Flame or Maggot will let you play with Hollow and Thistle later.” Ivy assured them. “Oh alright.” Velvet sulked. Ivy dragged the small kit and Grass back to the nursery to sleep. “Hollow, Thistle, Water and Cinder. You shall all go hunting. Cinder, Water, don’t let Hollow or Thistle escape.” Maggot ordered. “Okay, Maggot.” Cinder replied. “Come on, and hurry up.” Water ordered. Hollowpaw and Thistle grudgingly followed. ' CHAPTER 2 “Ok, Thistle, Hollow, Flame says that you must bring back at least 4 pieces of prey to eat tonight.” Cinder informed them. “Well Flame’s word is about as worthy as crowfood.” Thistle rebelliously meowed. “Shut up!” Water flashed a black paw out at Thistlepaw’s face. Hollow noticed that Cinder didn’t seem very offended. “Now now, stop this at once and start hunting. “And if any of you two try run, Cinder or I will catch you and get you to be punished.” Water threatened. Hollowpaw crouched down and hid in some ferns. Hollowpaw could see Cinder’s smoky-coloured pelt moving through the bushes. Hollow waited, and saw a mouse nibbling on a beech nut. He pounced, but missed, and the mouse scurried under his white underbelly. Hollowpaw chased after it and pinned the mouse’s tail down with his claw. The mouse squeaked in terror, and Hollowpaw quickly killed it. Hollowpaw started to walk back to bury his prey, when a pale shape flashed past him. Water pounced on a starling and killed it with a swift bite to it’s neck. Hollowpaw groaned and foraged around for food. *** Water and Cinder told Hollowpaw and Thistlepaw that they were going to go back to camp. Hollowpaw with dread realised he only had three pieces of prey. He could see that Thistlepaw only had two. “Did you actually try your best when you hunted.” Thistlepaw whispered. “No” Hollowpaw whispered back. “Did you?” “I wouldn’t think of hunting for these fox-hearts!” Thistlepaw meowed. “Stop chattering!” Water growled menacingly. “Oh!” a smile came across Water’s face. “I see you two haven’t got enough prey! You’ll be lucky to have your ears once Maggot’s through with you!” Water sneered. Hollowpaw glared at her, as did Thistlepaw. Hollowpaw caught Cinder’s gaze, and it was surprisingly sympathetic. Gosh! Hollowpaw thought to himself. I didn’t think Cinder was that kind! I figured that all of Flame’s rogues were mouse-hearts! Water, Cinder and Thistlepaw all padded to the clearing, where Flame was talking with Dragonfly, one of Flame’s group members, who had fought in the battle. “Well!” Flame snapped. “Do you have prey?” “Yes we do.” Cinder replied. “Hang on Cinder.” Water interrupted. “Did you tell Flame how Thistle and Hollow don’t have enough prey?” “Oh, is that so?” Flame asked, his voice drizzling with pleasure at the thought of punishing innocent cats. “Well then. Your punishment will be… Hang on. Being the merciful leader I am…” “Merciful? Yeah right” Willowbranch sneered from a few fox-lengths away. “What was that, Willow?” Flame asked Willowbranch menacingly. “Nothing” Willowbranch cheerily replied. “Anyway. As I was saying,” Flame continued, pausing to glare at Willowbranch. “Since I’m a merciful leader, you will not be punished… this time. But beware. If you two ever bring back not enough prey to feed us all, you will be punished.” Flame meowed.' CHAPTER 3 Hollowpaw woke with a start, to see a pale shape looming in front of him. It was Flint, one of Flame’s cats shaking him. “Wake up!” he shouted. “Alright! Go away Flint!” Hollow anrgily mewed. Hollowpaw got up and shook dust from his pelt. Squirreltail was arguing with Storm, another of Flame’s rogues and Maggot was busy being bossy to everyone. Another typical day in Flame’s dumb group, Hollowpaw thought to himself gloomily. Maggot came lumbering up to Hollowpaw. “Alright! You come with me. We’re hunting. I’ll have to accompany you to make sure that you actually make an effort to hunt. Cinder! Come with us!” Maggot called to Cinder, who was visting his mate Ivy, and kits, Grass and Velvet. “Ok!” Cinder called. He ran over and walked with Maggot and Hollow. “So,” Cinder mewed as they walked. “Where are we hunting?” “We’ll hunt near twolegplace.” Maggot mewed. “If any lazy kittypets distract us, I’ll slash them to bits.” Hollowpaw shuddered as Maggot said that. They all hunted for a while; Maggot always kept a close eye on Hollowpaw, and Hollowpaw decided yet again to not try hunt very hard for Flame’s Group. Suddenly, Hollowpaw heard a sound, a weird yowling coming from not far away. “Twoleg brats! Run! Hide!” Maggot hissed. But it was too late. Some old twoleg kits came into the bushes where Hollow, Cinder and Maggot had been hunting. Bunches of red dots covered their faces, and they were wearing colourful pelts. One of the twolegs was carrying a barrel. He threw the barrel towards Maggot, and some weird dark yellow liquid splattered the forest floor, as well as Maggot’s pelt. Maggot by now was furious. He yowled fiercely at the twolegs, and leaped at the one with the barrel. Maggot’s long claws slashed at the twoleg’s arm. The twoleg yowled in pain and pushed Maggot to the ground. Then, out of the forest, some older twolegs came and chased the twoleg kits away. The new twolegs were tall, and had long poles with a circle at the end. Hollowpaw and Cinder backed away, with Maggot in front of them. Hollowpaw assumed the older twolegs would leave now. But they didn’t. The twolegs advanced on the cats, and put the hoop-pole around Hollowpaw, Maggot and Cinder’s neck. Hollowpaw heard Cinder shriek before he blacked out. ' CHAPTER 4 Hollowpaw woke with a start. “Where am I?” Hollowpaw realised with horror that he was trapped in some sort of cage. Hollowpaw tried moving forward, but a barred wall met his path. He could see many other cats in the monster. A cat next to him, with a single white ring on his pelt was clawing at the wall. Then the cat turned around, and Hollowpaw realised it was Cinder. “Cinder, where are we?”. “We’re in a monster.” Cinder replied sulkily. “The twolegs forced us in.” “And it’s all you’re fault.” that voice sounded familiar. Hollowpaw turned towards the voice, and saw Maggot, a fox-length across, clawing at a cage.” “It is not my fault! If you want to blame someone, blame yourself, Maggot, for telling us to hunt near twolegplace.” Hollowpaw tartly replied “How dare you, you measly…” “Hang on!” Cinder interrupted. “It isn’t anyone’s fault. We’ll just escape when the twolegs bring us to... wherever.” “He won’t, though.” Maggot, Cinder and Hollowpaw looked towards the voice, and saw a light-coloured brown tom, licking his paws. “That big brutal cat there.” The tom gestured to Maggot with his paw. “The twolegs will take him to a place where they try train cats as wild as him.” “And what makes you think that you know that?” Maggot sneered. “I’ve seen it myself.” he mewed. “Some cats have gone in, and never gone out. Oh by the way, my name’s Sparks. What’s yours?” “I’m Hollowpaw.” Hollowpaw told him. “Hollow you mean.” Maggot snarled. “Well, he forced me to change my name. His name is Maggot by the way. And that’s Cinder” Hollowpaw gestured to Cinder. “By the way, did you call this thing a ‘monster’? They’re called trucks, I think” Sparks mewed. Suddenly, the truck came to a stop. A twoleg came and opened the truck’s belly, and opened the cage with Maggot in it. Maggot screeched, but the twoleg held on, and carried Maggot into a large twoleg den. Two new twolegs each opened Hollowpaw and Cinder’s cage, and carried them off to a different house. Cinder struggled but Hollowpaw discouraged him. “We can escape once the twolegs bring us to that house. The twolegs both walked up to a fence, opened a gate and walked into a house. The twolegs dumped Cinder and Hollowpaw onto the floor, and closed the door. Some twoleg kits rushed over to pet them. Hollowpaw and Cinder flinched away. “Oh great.” Hollowpaw gloomily mewed. “We’re kittypets now.”' CHAPTER 5 For the next few days, the twoleg kits tried to interact with Hollowpaw and Cinder. But they both didn’t want anything to do with twolegs. The older female twoleg set down a metal dish, and poured brown droppings into the food. “Is that… kittypet food?” Cinder asked, horrified at the thought of eating it. “Yes, I guess so.” Hollowpaw replied. “We have to eat it, otherwise we’ll starve.” “You’re right.” Cinder took a big gulp of the pellets and immediately spat them right out. “Gross!” “Well, I guess it’s my turn.” Hollowpaw buried his muzzle into the bowl and gulped down a mouthful of the pellets. “Eugh. Gross. But I guess I can live with eating them. Until we escape!” Hollowpaw added as Cinder stared at him. “Ok, Hollow,” “Oh, can you just call me Hollowpaw?” Hollowpaw complained. “Alright” Cinder replied in unison.' ***' A few days later, Cinder and Hollowpaw decided they would escape once and for all. “Now. When the twolegs let us go outside to make dirt,” Cinder began. “We jump over the fence” Hollowpaw interrupted. “I know, Cinder. We’ve been through the plan many times!” As Hollowpaw said this, the twoleg kits rushed out the door into the backyard. Hollowpaw and Cinder went around the side of the house to pretend to make dirt. “Now jump!” Cinder hissed. Hollowpaw jumped, with Cinder right behind him. They ran off into the forest. “Now where do we go?” Hollowpaw asked. “Uh, lets go north. I think the lake is that way. As they walked, Cinder attempted to make conversation. “So… What’s clan life like?” he curiously asked. “Are you joking?” Hollowpaw furiously mewed. “I’m not telling you! You’re just going to tell Flame and Maggot all our clan’s secrets so that you can rule the lake!” A hurt expression came across Cinder’s face, and Hollowpaw instantly felt guilty. “I wasn’t going to do that. I was just curious.” Cinder protested. “How do I know I can trust you?” Hollowpaw cautiously asked. “I give you my word, that I won’t inform Flame of clan information. Like I said, I’m just curious. And… Perhaps clan life would be better for my kits.” Hollowpaw stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean?” Hollowpaw asked. “Well, my mother and I used to be loners. She found it hard to provide for both of us. One day, we came across Flame’s group, and Flame offered protection for us. I was still a kit then, and my mother didn’t approve of how Flame’s group ran things.” Cinder paused. “And to tell the truth, I don’t either.” Hollowpaw gasped. “Really?” “Well yeah, we’re not all fox-hearts!” Cinder earnestly mewed. “And besides, I think Ivy doesn’t like Flame’s group either.” “Is your mother still alive?” Hollowpaw asked. “No, she died of a disease.” “Didn’t anyone try help her?” Hollowpaw meowed. “No one knew how to combat the sickness.” “That’s a shame. Anyway, I’m willing to tell you about what clan life is like. We have medicine cats that can treat illness too. You should join the clan and be a warrior!” Hollowpaw encouragingly mewed. “Perhaps I just might.” Cinder meowed. ' ' CHAPTER 6 Hollowpaw and Cinder woke up the next day, and kept aimlessly walking, it seemed. They decided to just walk out the front of twoleg dens, in the hope that they would recognise the thunderpath that lead back to the lake. As Hollowpaw and Cinder kept walking along, they saw a familiar small brown tom stretching on a fence. “Sparks?” Cinder called out in surprise. “Is that you?” “Hmm?” Sparks sleepily asked. “Do I know you?” “Sparks! It’s us! Hollowpaw and Cinder!” Cinder replied. “Oh I remember you!” Sparks exclaimed. “I see that you escaped! Did that other grumpy tom escape?” “Oh do you mean Maggot?” Hollowpaw asked. “We don’t know what happened to him.” Hollowpaw meagrely mewed. “Ha! I hope he never escapes!” Sparks triumphantly mewed. “He actually nearly tore a clump of my fur off!” “Anyway Sparks, can you get us to the lake? Do you know where that is?” Cinder asked. “Oh you mean where all the wild cats are? I think I know the way.” Sparks replied. “Great!” Hollowpaw joyously cried. Sparks lead them north and came to a stop at an intersection. “I think we need to cross here.” “I can’t!” Hollowpaw protested. “Yes you can.” Sparks insisted. “Do you want to get back home to your wild cats?” “Yes, but…” “Well then you must cross. Also, if you place your paw on the thunderpath, when it rumbles, a truck is coming. Now I’ll run, but you both follow me.” Sparks quickly ran across. Hollowpaw and Cinder ran. Hollowpaw could see a monster, and stopped in his tracks. “Hollowpaw, run!” Sparks desperately called. “Come on Hollowpaw!” Cinder shrieked. Almost as quick as lightning, Sparks ran out onto the thunderpath and pushed Hollowpaw onto the path. The truck wizzed by, and Sparks missed it by a mouse-hair almost. “Sorry.” Hollowpaw gloomily mewed. “That’s ok” Sparks understandingly mewed. “Just make sure you don’t stop running if you’re in the middle of the thunderpath.” They kept walking along the thunderpath, when suddenly, the truck that had taken Cinder and Hollowpaw from the forest came up from behind them. A twoleg quickly and swiftly ran in front of all the cats and blocked their path. “What do we do now?” Cinder cried. “Just go!” Sparks replied. “This is my twoleg - he’ll just take me back to my home. You two run!” Cinder and Hollowpaw swiftly ran under the twoleg’s legs. The twoleg grabbed Sparks and took him into the truck. Cinder and Hollowpaw kept running and didn’t stop until the twoleg was out of sight.' ***' Night had fallen, and Hollowpaw and Cinder had still been following the trail. He then saw a forest that looked quite familiar. “Cinder! We’re at ForestClan territory!” Hollowpaw excitedly mewed. “Great!” Cinder joyously mewed. “Oh and Hollowpaw?” “Yes Cinder?” “Can Ivy and my kits join the clan too?” Cinder asked. “Well… I don’t see a reason why Dapplestar would turn down a queen and kits. So… yes I assume.” “That’s great” Cinder replied. “But just where did ForestClan go after we banished them?” Cinder asked. Hollowpaw paused. “I don’t know.” CHAPTER 7 Hollowpaw and Cinder had planned to sneak into the nursery, and get Ivy, Velvet and Grass, and get out. They quietly crept along in the forest, and eventually came to ForestClan’s old camp. “Hollowpaw. You stay outside and guard the nursery and tell me if anyone is coming.” “Ok Cinder” Hollowpaw replied. Cinder crept into the nursery where Ivy was asleep with Grass and Velvet curled into the groove of her belly. Blaze lay in the nest beside Ivy. “Ivy” Cinder softly mewed. “Huh? Cinder! You came back.” Ivy exclaimed. “Shhh!” Cinder replied. “We’re going”. “Where” Ivy curiously asked. “We’ll join the clans. The clans offer a better life. Clan cats are caring and compassionate, Hollowpaw told me.” “Okay.” Ivy agreed. “Grab Velvet in your mouth. I’ll get Grass.” Ivy and Cinder each carried a kit in their mouth. Hollowpaw lead them to ValleyClan territory, where Cinder and Hollowpaw had decided to start looking. They ran around the border to ValleyClan. As they trotted along, Grass and Velvet woke up. “Ivy, where are we?” Velvet sleepily asked. “Oh… We’re just going to go for a quick walk. We’ll be back home soon.” “Ok.” Grass mewed. As they passed the border of ValleyClan, a patrol of warriors stopped them. “Hey! Rogues aren’t allowed on ValleyClan’s territory! What are you doing here?” Hollowpaw recognised Weaselpounce as the cat that had spoken, with Fernflower and Snailshell behind Weaselpounce. “I’m not a rogue - my name is Hollowpaw and I’m a ForestClan apprentice” Hollowpaw told them. “Oh yes, I recognise you Hollowpaw.” Fernflower mewed to Snailshell and Weaselpounce. “But who are those four?” Snailshell asked. “We-we were rogues in the past. But we’ve decided to leave.” Cinder anxiously mewed. “Well then you’ve got no business here.” Fernflower said. “Well if you won’t let me come through, at least let my mate and kits pass.” Weaselpounce’s gaze softened. “Well… ok. But no funny business.” Snailshell gruffly mewed. “Oh and by the way, are ForestClan at your camp?” Hollowpaw asked. “No” Fernflower suspiciously mewed. “Is there any reason that ForestClan would be?” “No” Hollowpaw lied. Fernflower, muttered something under her breath about crazy apprentices and lead Cinder, Ivy and Hollowpaw on. Grass and Velvet stirred but didn’t wake up. The patrol kept walking until Hollowpaw, Cinder and Ivy came to the MudClan border. “This is where we leave you. Be careful. MudClan may not be so merciful with you” Weaselpounce warned. “We’ll be fine” Hollowpaw assured them. They catiously went into MudClan territory. Hollowpaw lead them towards camp. Suddenly, out of the bushes, four cats came rushing at them. Hollowpaw recognised Feathercloud, Duskmoon, Cinnamonclaw and another warrior called Lavenderwish. “Wait stop!” Feathercloud called. Cinnamonclaw, Duskmoon and Lavenderwish halted right in front of Hollowpaw. “I think that she’s a nursing queen.” Feathercloud told them, gesturing at Ivy. “Still, they aren’t allowed here.” Duskmoon protested. “They’re from those rogues that forced ForestClan out of their territory.” Lavenderwish growled. “Hang on. I’m Hollowpaw, from ForestClan!” Hollowpaw pleaded. “Why are you associating with them then?” Duskmoon asked. “Let me explain.” Hollowpaw pleaded again. Hollowpaw told the patrol about how Cinder wanted a better life, and how he was a prisoner. “Come with us.” Cinnamonclaw gruffly mewed. ' '''CHAPTER 8' They took Hollowpaw, Cinder and Ivy to the MudClan border, and after a few minutes they came into camp. Patchfur, Bluepaw, and Leafscar rushed up to attack Cinder and Ivy, but stopped when they saw Ivy was pregnant. Hollowpaw caught Fernstar and Dapplestar coming out of Fernstar’s den. Dapplestar snarled when she saw Cinder and Ivy. “Who are they?” she asked with a hostile tone. A suprised gaze came across Dapplestar’s face when she saw Hollowpaw. “Hollowpaw! How did you escape from the rogues? And what are they doing here?” she asked. “Let me explain.” Hollowpaw told everyone who was listening of Cinder’s tale and how he wanted to join the clan along with Ivy, Grass and Velvet. “Well, I’m sure we can find a place for you in our clan.” Dapplestar mewed. “You can stay here with us until we can return to our territory - that is, if it’s okay with you Fernstar.” “It is” Fernstar replied. “Well then. Welcome to the clan.” Dapplestar warmly mewed to Cinder and Ivy.''' *** Over the next few days, Cinder and Ivy had learned all about the warrior code, and clan life. Cinder had been on a few patrols, and now started to hunt like a clan cat. “Let all cats gather around for a clan meeting!” Dapplestar called from the high-rock. Fernstar sat beside her and swiftly licked her paws. “Grass, Velvet, step forward.” The two kits looked at each other in surprise, and quickly rushed forward. “You can’t be apprentices yet, but you can have clan names. From now on, these two kits shall be known as Grasskit and Velvetkit.” “Grasskit! Velvetkit!” everyone cheered. “Hollowpaw, Cinder and Ivy, also step forward please.” Dapplestar requested. She asked me! Hollowpaw joyously thought. I’m going to be a warrior! “I, Dapplestar, leader of ForestClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three cats. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cinder, Ivy, Hollowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?” “I do” Hollowpaw answered. “I do” Ivy and Cinder answered, copying Hollowpaw. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollowpaw, Ivy, Cinder, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hollowbark, Ivyheart and Cinderspot. StarClan honours all of your persistence and loyalty. We all welcome you as full warriors of ForestClan.” “Hollowbark! Ivyheart! Cinderspot!” Everyone chanted. Hollowpaw - now Hollowbark couldn’t think of a better welcoming home.